Excuse me while I cry
by Thekittybandit
Summary: Vickie gets picked on a lot and she doesn't know how much more she can take. She start to starve herself and...well...not being Vickie. Someone sees and decides to actually think about how Vickie might feel with all of the teasing. Can Vickie be saved? Do she want to be saved? Can "Mystery Person" handle all of Vickie's baggage? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N Vickie is not 44 in this. She is 40 in this. She has no kids. Everything else is accurate...I think._

_I don't own anything to do with WWE_

_Words like this are thoughts_

Vickie Guerrero POV

_I don't know if I can do this anymore.I know Dwayne was just playing but I can't help but think that it was true. _

"Great show,Vickie," I nodded at the camera man and left the arena.

I looked around the parking lot and saw everyone talking to each other. I shook my head and headed to my rental car. I got inside and started to drive to the hotel. I was tired. I finally got to the hotel and headed to my room. Before I could get there, I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Dolph. I just shook my head and kept going to my room. I could hear him following me. I hurried up and opened my door. I pause until I saw Dolph in my vision.

"Sorry, Nick. I'm tired. Later,Okay?" I didn't even wait until for him to speak before I shut the door.

I waited until I heard him leave my door before I stripped and jumped into the shower. While the water ran over my body, I couldn't help but think.

_I need to lose more weight. Maybe, people won't picked on so much then. I'm already at 170 pounds, maybe I should lose 30 more. I will go to the gym tomorrow. Maybe, I should get a personal trainer._

The water getting cold snapped me out of my thoughts. I washed the soap off and grabbed a towel. I put on some sweats and a tank top and got under the cover. I heard my phone and looked to see who text me.

**What is going Vic? I just wanted to talk. We should talk tomorrow. -N**

**Busy -V**

I put my phone on the charger and closed my eyes.

_Maybe tomorrow will be a better day...maybe._

A.N Who do you want Vickie to end up with? I tally up everyone answer and pick that way. Hope you like the story.


	2. Chapter 2

AN Nick is Dolph Zigger by the way.

Vickie POV

As soon as I got dressed, I head to the gym. The minute I got there, I wanted to turn around. Every WWE superstar and Diva was working out. I was going to turn back when I heard my name being called. I looked up and saw Nick.

_Why can't Nick just leave me alone?_

He walked up to me giving me a hug.

_Don't hug me. Go and hug April(AJ)._

"Hey Nick," I said quickly stepping out of the hug.

"Come for a workout, Vic?"

_Don't call Vic. Only my friends can call me Vic. Also why else would I be at the gym...someone being letting the peroxide sink in to his scalp._

"Yes."

I told him that I had to change and went to the bathroom. I put on black sweats and a blue tank top.

_I really don't want to talk to Nick. Maybe he left._

I leaned against the door to hear. All I heard was silence. I slowly opened the door and looked around. Nick was all the way on the other side of the gym talking to April.

_Of course he is talking to her._

I put on my earphones and played some Micheal Jackson. I found a treadmill in the back and turned it on. I found a good pace and started to run. I started to think.

_Maybe I can get a nice green salad after working out.I'm doing good. Why am I slowing down? _

I looked up and saw Nick looking at me with a smile.

"What Nick?" I asked grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat of my chest.

"Vic after this, we should go to lunch. I know how much you love the burgers in Texas." Nick said smirking.

_Awww, I can't say no to him. I guess I can eat one burger. I can just workout tomorrow._

"I guess."

"Cool, let me get April."

"I forgot. I can't go."

"What? Why?"

I got my bag and gave Nick a hug.

"Sorry, I have something to do."

I left the gym and started to drive back to the hotel. It didn't take me long. As soon as I got inside of the hotel, I ran to my room. I open the door and ran into the bathroom. I started to throw up and tears started to come to my eyes.

_Why did he want to invite her? To shove in my face that I will never be like her. Nick is supposed to be my friend not my enemy. _

After I cleaned up, I walked out of the bathroom. I looked and saw that I left the door open. I quickly went out to see if anyone heard me. Not seeing anyone, I shut the door and grabbed my phone.

"Hi, Adam..."

AN: So far, I got Kane, John Cena, Daniel Bryan, and Dolph Zigger. I don't know who to choose.


	3. Chapter 3

AN This is will be my last chapter until Sunday...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

_Wednesday_

_That talk with Adam didn't help at all. All he did was tried to persuade me to quit..._

_**"Vic, just quit. We both know that you have enough money to live off for the rest of your life. You can come live with me in North Carolina."**_

_**"Adam, I call for my best friend to cheer me for you to try to convince me to quit. I love my job. I love the people"**_

_Now that I think about it...Do I even love my job anymore? Is it really worth the heartache and pain like Adam said?_

_**"Is it worth the pain Vic? They talk shit about you almost every night. You are strong but not strong enough to take that every night."**_

"Vickie?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. There was John Cena and Shephen(Sheamus) sitting down in the lobby looking at me.

"Huh?"

"We were asking you if you were okay. You were just staring off into space."

I straighten my clothes and did my best fake smile.

"I'm fine. Thanks guys." I nodded at them and went on to do what I was going to do before I stopped.

I got into the car and started to drive. I just kept going straight. An hour later, I was at an empty parking lot. I got out of the car and crawled on top of it. I couldn't help but to keep thinking about what Adam said...

_"__**Is it worth the pain Vic?"**_

"Is it worth the pain?" Before I could say more I heard my stomach growled.

I pulled out a protein bar and started to eat that. It was time to get serious. After I ate it, I just stared at the sky, thinking. I started to doze off.

3 hours later...

I woke up to the sound of dogs barking. I looked around and saw that I was still on top of the car. I crawled down and got inside. I looked at my phone and saw 15 missed calls: 12 from Adam and 3 from Nick. I decided to call Nick first.

"Vickie?"

"Hi, Nick."

...

_Thursday_...

I woke up with a huge headache. I got up and grabbed a pill from my bag and went to go lay down. Before I could get comfortable, I heard a knock at my door. Even though I didn't want to, I got up and went to see who it was. As soon as I opened it, I regretted.

_I'm starting to regret a lot of things lately._

"Hi,guys." I said nodding at Nick,Stephen, and John.

"Hey,Vic." Nick said hugging me again.

_Don't hug me!_

"Hey," John and Stephen said nodding at me.

"What do you want?"

"Well, we are going out and wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"5. We aren't leaving until 8 though," Stephen said.

_I like when he says number. Stephen's accent is the sexiest thing I ever heard._

"Sorry, guys. Can't go."

_Actually not can't...more like won't until I'm in a size 4._

"Come on Vic. You can show everyone that you can still shake those old bones." John said laughing.

_Old bones? I'm 40 not 60!_

"Fuck you Cena. Don't act like I'm so much older than you. I'm only 5 years older. You can kiss my ass. I'm going to shake my 'old bones' to my bed and lay down." I slam the door and walked back to my bed.

_I can't believe that he said old bones. Fuck John. Fuck Nick. Fuck Stephen._

__AN Looking through all of me reviews, John Cena is first...Dolph Ziggler...Kane...Dwayne...Daniel Bryan...Booker T

By my fifth chapter, I will pick.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks later in Washington,DC...

_Ugh..My head hurts. What happen last night? Why does my head hurt? Why is my bed moving?_

I looked to my left and saw a naked man in my bed. I don't remember who this guy is.

"Umm...Excuse me?" I poke him in the side.

"Huh?" Naked dude opened his eyes looking at me.

"Umm...hi. Who are you?"

"Baby, you don't remember last night?"

"No. What happen?"

"Well, lets just say that you are a very freaky woman."

**Riiinnngggg**

"Excuse me."

I got up and felt a breeze. I looked down and saw that I was naked. I grabbed a shirt from the floor and went to find my phone. It was in the bathroom for some reason.

"Hello?"

"Where are you Vick? We have to practice our segment together."

"Shit. Nick, I will be there in thirty minutes."

I hung up the phone and went back to Naked Dude.

"Umm...I'm sorry but you have to go. I have to go to work."

"That's cool baby. When can I see you?"

_Never_

"Put your number in my phone while I get dressed."

He nodded and started to put his number in my phone. I went back to the bathroom and started to take a shower. I was out in 5 minutes. I grabbed some jeans and a shirt and put it on. I left the bathroom and saw that the Naked Dude left.

_Crap I need to go._

I grabbed my keys and left the hotel. It didn't take me long to get to the arena. I grabbed my jacket and locked the door. I ran inside of the arena. I went straight to the ring.

"I'm here! I'm here!"

"Okay. Since Vickie is here, we can start," The director, Rick, said.

I went to the top where we come in at and waited.

"That's why no one can stop us. NO ONE!"

_That's my cue._

"That is where you are wrong Dolph. AJ and Big E are ban from the ring during your match with Sheamus. If they come near the ring then you lose your 'Money In The Bank' case. Do I make my self clear?

"What Vickie? That's not fair." Nick said holding his case close to him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that life isn't fair?" I started to laugh while walking back out.

I came back and waited for Rick to say anything.

"That was good. I don't think we have to go again."

I nodded and walked way. I knew that Nick wanted to talk to me but I really didn't care.

**Mystery Guy POV(Vickie's lover at the end of this)**

"I wonder why Vickie was late. Vickie is never late." I said looking at the guys with a confuse face.

"I know why."

I looked up and saw April(AJ) smiling.

"Why?"

"Haven't you guys seen it? For the last couple of weeks Vickie have been with different guy every night. I guess she getting her groove back."

"But she would never do that." I said angrily.

"You asked. I'm just telling. Bye guys." She said waving.

_Vickie wouldn't do that. She's not like that. Maybe I should talk to her._


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks later after Raw

11:30 P.M

"Vickie,can I get ride?" John asked me smiling.

I really didn't want him in my car but decided to just let it go.

"Get in."

Once John was in, I sped off to the hotel.

"So...how have you been?"

_Is he really trying to make small talk?_

"Good. You?" I said with my eyes on the road.

"Good. I notice that you haven't been going out with us lately."

"Yea, I've been busy."

John gave me a look and laughed.

"Doing what?"

"Stuff."

"Does this stuff involve..." He said doing the gesture of his finger going inside a hole.

"Why does it matter Cena?"

_Why does it matter to him if I like to fool around sometimes? I haven't really been with a man since that doesn't matter. It's nobody business but mine._

"Because...we are friends,Vickie. We are worried about you."

"Who is we?" I said pulling into the parking lot.

"Nick, Stephen, April, Layla, and Kaithlyn."

I turned off the car and grabbed my bag.

"I have two things to say; One, it isn't any of you guys business who I sleep with and second, we aren't friends."

1:00 A.M

_Where am I again?_

I looked to my left and saw all of the WWE superstars watching me.

_Why are they watching me?_

I felt someone kiss my neck. I looked to my right and saw a handsome guy.

"Hello...um, Excuse me. Who are you?"

The guy looked up at me and smirked.

"The best thing you ever had."

I laughed and grabbed his hand. We walked to the dancefloor and started to dance. Half way through the dance, I felt someone tower over me.

"Do you need something buddy? Can't you see me and the lady are dancing?"

"I suggest you let go of her before I make you."

I looked up and saw...

10:00 A.M

I looked on my left hand and saw a ring. Not just any ring.

_This can't be Eddie's ring because it has the guerrero name on it.(Just made this up...I don't know.)_

"Who did I marry last night?


	6. Chapter 6

_I need to get the hell out of here_

I grabbed a shirt on the floor and left the room. I looked around and realized that I was in my hotel. I ran to the elevator and waited for the ding. No more than a minute, the elevator doors opened and I walked in.

_I'm safe...for now._

Next day

"Are you ready for Smackdown, Vickie?" Tamika asked me walking with me to the gym.

"I guess," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

We got to the gym and started to work-out.

_I need to find who my 'husband' is. It has to be someone who I talked to the night after Raw. The only ones I remember was the guy I was dancing with and that jackass. I don't even want to think about him now. I can't believe he told me that I was out of control. I wish I could punch him...I could but it would probably hurt me more than it hurt him._

"Hey, Vickie. What happen to you last night?"

I looked up and saw Nick and April. I shook my head.

"I went back to my room," I said stopping the treadmill.

"With that hot guy?" April said smirking.

_Don't smirk at me chick._

"Which guy!?" I said turning around.

"Ummm..-"

"Vickie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dwayne asked walking up to me.

"Sorry. Kinda of busy." I said walking away from all of them.

Smackdown

"EXCUSE ME!" I screamed to the thousand of people who were booing me.

_I think I just heard someone say "You are so fat." Really? I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me that. I sometimes wish that the WWE Universe would see me as a person too. A person with real and true feelings...I guess that's what I get for being a heel._

"No! Excuse you, Vickie!"

I looked up and there was Dwayne.

_Why is he here? He wasn't even suppose to be on tonight's show. _

"Rock! I am talking, leave NOW!" I shouted making sure to stay in character.

"But Vickie I have a video that I'm sure that you will love to watch," Dwayne said pointing to the screen.

_**"Do you Vickie Guerrero take John Cena as your lawfully wed husband?" A guy in a Elvis suit said.**_

_**"Yes." A drunken me said smiling at John.**_

_What the hell? I married JOHN CENA! I think I'm going to faint..._


End file.
